


Fatherly Advice

by TheSullenPrincess



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, I try to be funny, My First AO3 Post, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush, chivalry over sexism, dumb daddy knight, mentions of Princess Zelda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSullenPrincess/pseuds/TheSullenPrincess
Summary: Link decides that asking his father for some advice is okay... It is not. (Pregame BoTW)





	Fatherly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of its characters.
> 
> Originally posted on my FF.net.

Link could hear the sound of metal groaning as the gate leading into Hyrule Castle closed behind him with a loud thunk. 

Gravel crunched under his boots and the sound of gurgling water from the moat underfoot was soon replaced by the growing sounds of life in Castle Town. But before stepping completely off the bridge that divided his world with that of nobility, Link took one last look at the home of the prestige Royal Family.

Link sometimes couldn't believe someone as unworthy as he could have ever stepped foot inside a building as grandiose as Hyrule Castle. The sky overhead was blue, with fluffy white clouds drifting lazily in the broad expanse of it. Towers rose high against it, their tall, delicate forms seemed to almost pierce the heavens. Stone arches and pathways a dark grey color of impressive size and intimidating fragility dominated the view. Yet despite the magnificence of them, blue eyes easily roamed over it all until a single turret stood out from the rest. He imagined her in her room, unwilling to leave and very much upset.

The knight let out a dejected sigh and turned once more to resume his walk. The wide cobbled streets of Castle Town bustled with activity. Red banners with the Royal Family sigil in gold hung high on poles all throughout the space, flapping gently in the breeze. Street vendors loudly hawked their wares as he passed by.

The narrow side street opened suddenly into the central square. Link's eyes immediately went to the fountain at its center. A young couple sat on its edge, gazing into each other's eyes amorously. A pair of children ran around, occasionally splashing each other and laughing with glee. A bird took a drink of water. Looming over them all stood the Wingcrest, tall and mighty as it spit out water in different directions.

As if suddenly remembering something, a gloved hand went for the pouch on his belt. It hadn't been until Link had gazed upon the statue that he'd only just recalled the letter in his possession. It suddenly felt as heavy as his mood and, without thinking, moved to a shadowed colonnade that wrapped around the edge of the square, his back to the fountain. The symbol of the Royal Family was a constant reminder of his princess's inescapable destiny. And now his. The beating of his heart felt hallow.

Home. He needed to get home. At the very least, he could ask his mother for advice.

The sound, smells and sights were a distracting comfort. Swirls of clear smoke rose from hot cooking fires, and the aroma of cooked meat and warm coal reached his nose. Link was practically drooling at the thought of his mother's home cooking. It had been a week since he'd last seen her due to his duties at the castle but his father always assured Link she was doing well and thinking of him.

Music floated over the many voices of beggars and vendors who promised the very best silks and wares in all Hyrule. Link smiled apologetically as a woman tried to sell him all sorts of tonics, then a fancy shield made of ruby, eyeing his red and blue guard's uniform and thinking he was loaded. In truth, the money wasn't all that great; it was the experience in which he thrived off of, but Link was willing to bet every rupee he had that that wasn't what the woman cared for. He did, however, buy a bouquet of tulips off another woman before continuing down the street. The sound of the fountain faded behind him.

The innermost part of Castle Town was always the liveliest that contained the biggest buildings for restaurants, inns, and shops. Whereas the outermost part was quieter, reserved more for every day-to-day living with smaller buildings made of white stone and wood. The streets were polished cobblestone but there were lush green trees glimpsed every so often between narrow, courtyards. Homes were evenly spaced as blue ceramic rooftop tiles were bricked together like puzzle pieces and Link knew from experience that looking down at those rooftops from the very top of Hyrule Castle felt like looking at the sea.

Small pebbles flew against walls with measured kicks as Link turned into another alleyway, reaching the end. He paused, staring fondly at the two-story home with the window boxes full of white lilies and smoke rising from the chimney. A smile settled itself on his face as he straightened his uniform and moved towards his childhood home.

Inside was warm but not uncomfortable. From his spot in the living room, he could hear a fire crackling below a pot of what smelled like meat and broth. This was surely a more comforting sight than living in a cramped barracks room, Link thought, removing his cap and setting that and the bouquet on the mantel. But where was everyone?

It was then he noticed the back door slightly ajar. An older man, with sandy blond hair much like Links' stood underneath the shade of an evergreen, seemingly lost in the task of wiping down his sword with a worn rag.

"Came home early, I see."

It was the unspoken cue Link had been waiting for to move away from the door and fully into the open. Only once Link was within reaching distance did the man turn around. The older man's brown eyes crinkled at the corners as a smile blossomed on his face. His neat mustache moved with the movement. He gave Link and pat on the shoulder before pulling him in for a tight embrace, his short boxed beard tickled Link's cheek.

"I hear things have been hectic around the castle, lately," the man said as soon as they separated, winking at the younger man in jest. Being a knight himself—and father to the one who had been chosen as Princess Zelda's personal bodyguard, Link's father couldn't help to overhear the trials his son was surely facing during his work. No doubt his son's impressive skills were surely being put to the test by a very rebellious princess, the older man chuckled inwardly, moving to enter the home and missing the look of worry that suddenly settled on Link's features.

All of the young knight's heartache from the last few hours came rushing back. Dread filled his stomach as he gripped the pouch containing the letter.

Without revealing anything other than mild curiosity, Link waited for the door to latch behind him before asking, "Where is Mom?"

"Your mother ran into town for a few more things for lunch. She'll be back shortly."

Link sighed quietly.

"Something the matter?" The man set his sword aside in favor of taking a big swig from his pint of ale. It wasn't long before he eventually forgot about the boy's burden and moved to sit in the living room, downing his drink with ease.

Link chewed on his bottom lip. "I was kind of hoping to talk to Mom about this..." He looked at his father. The knot in his chest was aching—almost painfully so.

 _I can't keep this bottled up anymore. No harm in asking him, right?_ "Dad, I have a question..." Link swallowed the lump in his throat. "About girls."

The man, who until then had been contemplating the bottom of his bock of ale, looked up slowly at Link. A single brow rose in curiosity. "Is that so?"

"You see..." The young knight scratched the back of his neck, "there's this one girl… I think I like her. I don't think she likes me, though."

The man eyed his son a moment longer. "What makes you think she doesn't like you?"

"She yells at me and tells me to go away whenever she sees me."

"And you're _sure_ this means she doesn't like you?"

"Well," the young knight went for his pouch. "She also wrote me this letter..."

The older man stood, opening the folded letter, and skimming it with only half-interest. His mind was on more pressing matters—his son was becoming a man! Girls were catching his interest and writing him letters... Next came bringing the little lady home to meet the folks, setting a wedding date—before he'd know it, he would be a grandfather!

This was a cause for celebration if ever there was such a moment, the man mused with delight.

Meanwhile, Link looked down sullenly at the floorboards between his boots, having resigned to staying quiet as his father worked out the letter, just as Link himself had. Though it would be no surprise the conclusion his father would draw from the letter. After all, when you read 'Dear Link, go away. Seriously, I do not need you when I can take care of myself! P.S. I mean it, go away! Signed, Princess Zelda' not much good can come out of it.

He chanced a glance at his father, prepared to see a look of—well, anything besides the look the man currently wore. For some reason Link could not decipher, his father was smiling gleefully and chuckling as though he had read something funny, while occasionally stroking his chin and staring off into the distance.

Link blinked. He was certain the whole I-can't-stand-you vibe from the note was no laughing matter. "Dad?…"

The man seemed to come out of whatever he had been envisioning. He coughed into a fisted hand to cover up his mirth. "Nothing to worry about, Link. This letter doesn't mean anything."

Another slow blink. "B-but…it clearly says—"

"Listen to me, son—" The man slung an arm around Link's shoulders, "the men in our family are irresistible to ladies. We come from a long line of good-looking men." Link's father smirked for added emphasis, causing a stray ray of sun to gleam off a row of perfectly straight, white teeth. "If anything, this letter means you must be direct and tell her how you truly feel."

Link cocked his head to one side, an eyebrow arched skeptically when he asked, "Are you sure?" The young knight looked down at the once-again folded note his father handed back to him. "What if she still says she hates me?"

"Then you show her who's boss! You take this girl and you make her see reason. You make it so she can't say no. And if that doesn't work, you—"

"Husband! What do you think you're doing?"

Too engaged in the discussion, neither man had taken notice of the door opening, revealing a petite woman. One arm wrapped around a brown sack filled with ingredients as the other hand perched itself on a cocked hip in a disapproving manner. Blue eyes blazed with anger as they took in the scene before them.

Father and son simultaneously swallowed in fear.

"What are you teaching our poor boy?" The small woman demanded, moving further into the house with purposeful strides.

"Nothing, dearest! I was just—"

"Filling his head with the most ridiculous, sexist advice!" the woman finished for him. "Like you always do!"

"But my love, I—"

"Not another word! I told you to set the table before I returned and you will do so. _NOW_." The last word were emphasized as the woman pushed the bag and its contents into her husband's chest, causing the man in question to act fast before everything ended on the ground.

"I'll show _him_ who's boss..." she huffed in annoyance, watching as her husband sulked into the kitchen and away from earshot. She waited a heartbeat before turning her sights on her son. Her light-brown hair swayed slightly as Link waited nervously.

His mother, however kind she was most of the time, could certainly freeze over Zora's Domain with how cold a stare she was giving him now. The young man tried not to fidget under her gaze. His knightly training kicking in automatically as he stood at attention.

After a few tense seconds, the woman closed her eyes and exhaled, causing her bangs to flutter. "Link, if you like a girl, just be yourself. Kind and courteous and understanding, like the boy I raised."

He allowed himself to relax a bit. "And if that doesn't work and she still doesn't like me?"

Opening her eyes, they were much gentler now, the color of a calming sky instead of a reckoning storm. Link always knew he had his mother's eyes. Seeing them reflecting back at him in such a loving manner always made him feel he was a small kid again. She smiled sadly. "If she still doesn't like you back, then it was never meant to be and you should accept that, too. Okay, honey?"

It wasn't what he wanted to hear but his mother was always honest and open. She knew best, and Link could respect that. "Yes, Mom."

Arms encircled Link's waist, not quite reaching all the way around, but still pleasant, nonetheless. All at once the young knight could feel the tension leave his body as he hugged his mother back with feeling. "Thanks, Mom," he muttered into her hair.

"You're very welcome, sweetie. But, Link? If I could ask one thing of you?" She picked up the bouquet of flowers, giving them a quick sniff before saying, "Don't ask your father for any more advice on women. Ever…"

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is Link's dad is the dumbest knight (when it comes to anything outside of swordplay) and people are secretly shocked he could have fathered such a brilliant son. He was too busy with the fact that his son got a letter from a girl that he didn't even read who it was from.
> 
> The one thing Link did inherit from his dad is his taste in loud, bossy women!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
